The Fantastical Tale of Peter Pineapple and Captain Codfish
by Livvy10253
Summary: Robyn Jackson is not like Wendy Darling, by any stretch of the imagination. She is simply living in the Darling's old house. But when she is kidnapped by none other than Captain Hook and stabbed by everyone's favorite Peter Pan, she finds herself on an island that she just can't seem to escape from! If only she could find a way to return...
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Heroine

**If you have noticed I have unfortunately deleted one of my stories. It was the first one. I was reading it the other day and decided that it wasn't up to my personal writing standards, and have taken it down. I will not, however, give up on Peter Pan fanfics. So I MADE YOU ALL A PRESENT! A NEW PETER PAN FANFICTION! YAY! So without further ado, here is my disclaimer:**

**Livvy: SMEE! DO I OWN PETER PINAPPLE, CAPTAIN CODFISH, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS?**

**Smee: Well, miss, I'm not so sure about the people you just named, but you don't own Peter Pan or Captain.**

**Livvy: I hate you, Smee! Now roll the chapter!**

**NOW I PRESENT TO YOU…. The Fantastical Tale of Peter Pineapple and Captain Codfish**

Chapter One: Meet The Heroine

Robyn Jackson drove home angrily, switching the radio stations impatiently from one to the next, most of the time only getting static, except on the boring talk shows that involved politics or the other assorted topics that she didn't care to hear after a stressful day at work and school. Especially since all she heard for the entire day was about politics.

She was a Political Science major, and a poor one at that, which was painfully obvious when one would observe her last report card, which she received that very day. She had three C's, two D's, and one F. F! How could she, once proud, high flying high school student, stoop to such a grade? Every time she closed her eyes, that was all she saw. F. F. F. And in her writing class, of all things!

When she signed up for creative writing, she assumed it would be her easy A class that would boost her GPA and allow her more time to focus on the more important things. Things like calculus and her political science class.

Of course, she was wrong. Completely, totally, and devastatingly wrong. For one, she was never that great at writing. Sure, she was decent, and could easily write a good research essay. But coming up with her own work, her own story? Needless to say, it was harder than it looked. Much harder.

And the fact that she wasn't up to par in that subject was pointed out numerous times by her teacher Mr. Davenport. She tried, though, she really did! She went to study sessions and looked up advice and study columns online. None of it helped. It wasn't her technique, she discovered, however. It was her inspiration.

"Your writing is to plain. No creativity! No inspiration!" Mr. Davenport had said over and over again through the year. But no matter how she tried, no inspiration came. She traveled. She read other stories. She read up on foreign mythology, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and even Norse!

It wasn't that she wasn't interesting, (or at least she didn't think so), but rather she focused on other things. She could write music, play all sorts of instruments, draw and paint…but not create her own story. Apparently she wasn't _interesting_ enough for that.

F. F. F. Failure. Failure. Failure.

Robyn angrily flipped the station once again.

"_BABY! BABY! BABY! OH!" _ blared in her ears, and she struggled furiously to shut off the radio before she became deaf due to terrible music.

Muttering to herself as she pulled into her parking spot, she threw open the door to her old, beaten up Camry and trudged up the snow-ridden steps to her old, twentieth century apartment, located in the middle of London. It was old and run down, but she had gotten it for a steal because of that.

Unbeknownst to her, however, there was a figure staring out at her from the front window as she tried again and again to shove the old key into the lock, which was slippery and frozen.

"Damn it!" she screamed at the world as she tried for the fourth time to now avail. "Damn the lock! Damn Mr. Davenport! Damn creative writing! Damn the WORLD!" she cried at the top of her lungs, while a small boy was hurrying by, eyes wide and mouth hanging open at her language. Shoving the key in one last time, it clicked into place and Robyn huffed a sigh a relief that froze in the cold winter air.

Pushing her way into the old house, she was hit with a wave of heat and sighed once more, removing her old coat, scarf, hat, and boots. As she made her way into the kitchen area, she didn't notice the small movements of someone in the parlor area as they slid up the old creaking stairs. And she was blissfully unaware as the figure snuck into her room as she ate her ramen noodles.

This proved a problem, for when she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, which was the old nursery, she assumed, not to mention her favorite room in the house, and strolled into the room, she was taken by surprise.

A large, burly man covered from head to toe in menacing tattoos, wearing nothing but trousers (a rarity during the Winter in London, or even in the Summer, for that matter) ambushed her rather brutishly, knocking her in the head and covering her mouth before she even had the time to scream.

The last thing she remembered before slipping into a state of unconsciousness was the rough smashing of the windows, and the noises and sounds of what seemed to her very much like those that would be found on a ship.

**There you have it! Chapter numero uno! R&R people, and there WILL BE MORE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ta ta, lovelies!**

**Livvy**


	2. Chapter 2: What Wendy?

**Thank you so much for my reviews! I cannot tell you guys enough how much they were needed! So you guys were my inspiration for this next chapter! Now…**

**Livvy; SMEE! Roll the responses, por favor!**

**Smee: Wha…?**

**Livvy: Just ROLL THE RESPONSES TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Smee: Aye aye, Miss!**

**BeautifulMemoryS- Thanks for the feedback! FIRST REVIEWER, YE YEAH! And btw, I, too, have spent many a nights awaiting Peter Pan to sweep me away, but no such luck! **** But at least one good thing came of this; this fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

**DORK DOG- Thank you! And I will continue, DORK DOG! Much obliged for the review!**

**Smiles101- HERE IT IS! The new chapter! Hope it lives up to your expectations! THE WAIT IS NOW OVER (at least for now)!**

**A Visitor- Thank you sooo much! It's great of you to review! And I'm glad someone caught that****.**

**Now- DISCALIMERS!**

**Livvy: Smee? (unusually sweet tone).**

**Smee: Uhh…Y-yes Miss? (nervously).**

**Livvy: I do own Peter Pan, Captain Hook, and by extension you, do I not?**

**Smee: Well… I'm afraid not, Missus. (timidly).**

**Livvy: Nooooo! SMEE! I HATE YOU! (crying). Now, ROLL THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter Two: What Wendy?

A killer pounding in her head awoke Robyn with a painful jolt. "Good God," she whispered to herself. "Did I get drunk last night? Damn it!" The throbbing got worse as she built talked.

She reached up to touch her head tenderly- only to discover her hands were stuck. Bound in front of her, to be specific. Robyn, confused, rapidly glanced around the room- which was definitely NOT her own room- and her fear began to mount. She appeared to be in a cage. _Or a cell, _she thought to herself.

Holy shit! She was in a cell! Her wrists were bound! What the Hell happened last night? Was she _arrested_? Oh no. First an F (_an F!_) and now she was arrested? She realized she was tumbling down hill fast. Such was the life of a delinquent. Tears began to flow.

She had only cried a few times in her lifetime (she generally considered herself pretty tough), but this, _this_ realization warranted her tears. _Stop it!_ She told herself. _Crying won't help a thing! Get up and get the cop or something!_

Robyn rose, wiping her tears and snot, which had unfortunately begun to flow, off on her sleeve. She sniffled, stifling the rest of her crying fest, and walked over to the iron bars. But as soon as she stood up, she was pitched forward as the floor swayed. _What now? An freaking earth-quake_?

Robyn cowered and covered her head. But after a while, she realized that the swaying had not stopped, or even slowed. In fact, it seemed rather steady to her. Confused, Robyn stood up. What kind of a police station _rocked_? Come to think of it, what kind of a police station had old wooden cells with old-fashioned iron bars.

Robyn groaned. This was definitely not the police, she realized. This was WAY worse. She was in for it now. "Hello?" she called out timidly. Maybe she should keep quiet? When no one answered her, she called out a bit louder than the first time. "HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" Nothing.

"HEY! KIDNAPPER! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" she heard a loud bang, which she decided was probably a door being opened, and a man, lazily approached her cell. "'Ello, dearie. Enjoy 'ur nap?" the man asked, chuckling. Robyn eyed him up and down. He was covered head to toe in tattoos, some of which were rather disturbing and inappropriate, and he was wearing old, burlap pants that came down to his knees.

"Yes, actually. It was absolutely peachy!" Robyn spat back sarcastically, sporting a fake British accent. A bad one. The man's amused smile melted away. "The Cap'n said for me to come an' gets ya. Now shut it and move," he answered back, slipping the old key into the lock. Robyn's eyes lit up. The Captain? Oh, man. So she was on a ship. Wait, a _ship_?

At least that explained the rocking.

As the man turned the key, he paused to glance up at her. Robyn was eagerly staring at the nearly-opened lock with a strange mixture of annoyance and longing. The man frowned. "No, you, listen here!" Robyn looked up. "There'll be no escapin' here, understand? There ain't nowhere for you to go on this 'ere ship, so yous might well behave. Otherwise…" the man slid his hand along his neck, a maniacle grin painting his face. Robyn smirked. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me…" The man opened the door.

Robyn ran.

Pushing past tattoo guy, she bolted up the small wooden steps before the man even registered she'd gone. "Ey, YOU!" She heard him screaming at her, desperately trying to catch up with her. But she had already escaped, and as she threw open the wooden door that lead to the upper deck, she gasped. The sunlight, bright and golden, momentarily blinded her, as well as brought back the intense pounding in her head. Robyn hissed as she clutched her head, pushing herself into the light regardless. When her eyes adjusted, however, she cried out in surprise. She appeared to be on an old ship, sails and all. But that was not the half of it.

The deck was in pandemonium with sailors, no, _pirates_ rushing around, fighting with what appeared to be boys. Lots and lots of dirty, nasty boys with a combination of leaves and rags that served as clothing. What in the world?

Robyn momentarily forgot her head ache in the mayhem, and dropped her hand from her head. But the strangest thing of all was what was going on at the helm of the ship. A man (rather handsome, at least in her eyes), with black, curly, long hair that fell in waves down his back and a sword in his left hand.

This man didn't have a right hand, but rather a hook. Robyn gasped once more. A hook! What did that bring to mind? A story, if she remembered correctly. Let's see…Percy Pin? Peter Pocket? Well, it was definitely a 'Peter' something… "PAN, you BRAT! Come and fight like a MAN!" the hook-handed man called out. "Peter Pan! That was it!" Robyn yelled out, smiling in victory.

The man, who before took no notice of her what-so-ever, spun around to face her. It was then that Robyn was met with the most startlingly blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire lifetime. The were so light, the color of forget-me-nots. The man smiled, stalking towards her.

Robyn stumbled backwards a few feet, unable to tear her eyes from his as she backtracked. "Ah," the man said, grabbing her upper arm. "Here she is, Boy! Your…Wendy!" Robyn pulled of face. "Wendy? What Wendy? My name is NOT Wendy," she blurted out. The man frowned. "Not…not Wendy? No, you cannot play any tricks on me, _girl_, I know you are Wendy, for you were residing in her home as if it were your own," the man replied.

"Well, you must have the wrong house, then, Mr., cause that _was, _no _is_ my house- I bought it with my own freaking money. So, if you just let me go I might decided to _not_ press charges on you and the rest of this…this…crowd of crazies!"

She had obviously said something wrong. Very wrong. For her response warranted the most terrifying thing she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes turned red. First it was just around the outskirts of his irises, but it then quickly flooded the beautiful blue. Robyn's eyes went wide in fear and amazement.

"Hook! What do you got there, you old codfish? Another pirate?" That was when Robyn saw the second most terrifying thing she had ever seen in her life. A boy, slightly older than the rest of the dirty hoard of kids that had flooded the rest of the ship. He seemed about twelve or thirteen, and was covered in leaves and dirt, like the rest. But the thing that scared her about this boy was that he was _flying_. As in, floating in the air, waving a little dagger around. "AHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! A FLYING KID!" she shrieked, squirming in the handsome man's hold. "Let me go! There's a CRAZY FLYING KID with a KNIFE!" The man looked slightly amused, yet agitated at her response. The boy, on the other hand frowned. "Hey! I'm not crazy, you pirate!" he yelled flying over to her. Pointing his knife. Robyn broke away from the man in a fit of adrenaline and ran as fast as she could over to the side of the ship.

She spun back around once more, to take in how close the boy was, only to find that man was fighting the boy rather ferociously. Robyn was glad to be rid of both of them. This was her chance at escape.

With a deep breath, Robyn flung herself overboard and into the beautiful ocean bellow. The fall was further than she expected, and when she hit the surface, it slapped her with a sting on her thighs. Pushing her way to the surface, to air, Robyn kicked herself out of the water's hold and gasped in the welcome oxygen.

Back when she lived in America, before she had moved to London to attend college, she had been a great swimmer. She had even tried her hand at surfing, as she lived right on the beach in Florida. But even with the close distance, swimming with her wrists bound (more like squirming through water) tested even her, and by the time she had reached the shore, she was exhausted. Gasping, she pulled herself onto the sandy beach and flopped onto the welcome sand. "Land, sweet land!" she muttered, stroking the ground beside her head with her bound arms.

"Yes, _my_ land. What are you doing here, _pirate_?" she heard, and as she moved to lift her head to the voice, she felt the chill of steel on the back of her neck.

**Yay! A bit longer, right? Well, you all deserve it! You guys are great, my lovely readers! Thanks a ton! So, who do you think it is? PM or review with the right answer, and you can decide on your own character to go in the story, either a native, or lost boy. Your choice! Hop you liked this one, my lovelies!**

**Livvy**


	3. Chapter 3: Yo Ho and a Bottle of Rum

**You guys are great! Thanks so much for your tremendous reviews! Now, REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**CharmSpirit: This will eventually be between Robyn and Hook. Robyn and Peter would be kind of gross, since she is supposed to be 19. And I'm pretty sure that would be illegal, too. But there might also be a blooming romance between her and an OC. But that will be latter! OH NO, I'm telling too much! Forget I ever said anything!**

**Cheshire cat: Hope you like this one!:)**

**Animelover1002: I know you may not realize it, but you guessed right! It was actually pretty obvious because of the summery… but yeah. YOU GET TO MAKE A CHARACTER TO GO IN THIS STORY! YAY! PM me or review if you're interested**

**SerendipityDire: Thanks so much for the review! And I'm gald you find it funny!**

**NOW… SMEE!**

**Smee: I know, I know, disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**BEFORE YOU READ! **

**See if you can find my POTC snidbit in this one. It's pretty obvious, but still! Review if you do!**

Chapter Three: Yo Ho and a Bottle of Rum

Robyn slowly raised her eyes from the sand, not daring to move any other part of her body. Her gazed flowed from the tip of the dagger (which she soon discovered that's what it was) up the arm which held it, over the upper body of the person who hovered (Hovered!) next to her, and finally to his face.

"Oh. It's you," she said dejectedly. This didn't look too promising. She had thought she had lost him with her flight from the ship. Evidently she was wrong.

"Yes. It is I, the great and powerful Peter Pan!" the boy proclaimed with a grin, removing the dagger from her face and flying into the upright position while curving his feet upwards. "Um, yeah. Ok, kid. Listen," Robyn began, slowly raising her bound wrists into the air so he wouldn't feel as if she would move to harm him.

"Can you cut this? It's actually really starting to get on my nerves," she asked. Peter smiled. "Only if you tell me why you jumped off Hook's ship!" he announced triumphantly, as if he had solved a cleaver riddle or won a challenging game.

Robyn sighed. This boy had some serious issues, she decided, with both common sense and pride. "Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "I jumped off the ship to escape you and that man with the weird eyes." Peter frowned.

"Why would a pirate try to escape it's captain?" he asked curiously. Robyn rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a pirate to you? And by the way, I am not an 'it'. I am a woman. And my name is Robyn. Robyn Jackson." Robyn pushed herself up out of the itchy sand and thrust her hands closer to the boy. "Now, if you please, Paul?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "My name is Peter, _Robyn_. And you are a grown up. All grown ups are pirates!" he announced.

Robyn, deciding that she had better cut her bounds herself, and so she swiftly sliced the rope tying her hands together along the blade of the dagger, which was so sharp that it snapped it in half immediately. Peter once more pointed the dagger into her face.

"Okay, you are seriously messed up, Peter Pineapple. First of all, not all grown ups are pirates. Far from it, actually. In fact, pirates are pretty much wiped out! Well, except in Somalia. But," she glanced around. "I don't think we're in Somalia. Now, if you'll just let me go, I won't bother you anymore. Cross my heart."

Peter frowned. "Lies! You lie! If you aren't with Hook, then who are you with?"

Robyn huffed. "I'm with myself. Actually, I would like to leave, so if you happen to know the way back to London….." She replied. "Why would I believe a grown up?"

Robyn raised an eye brow. "Why wouldn't you?" she asked. Peter frowned.  
"Because grown ups always lie!" he yelled, and with a caw (a very loud, annoying one that made her head throb) he stabbed her in her abdomen.

"Owie!" she squeaked before falling into the powdery sand, unconscious.

_Meanwhile, On the Ship_

"Make way, Smee! We depart to the main land immediately! Prepare the long boat!" Hook announced to his first mate. Smee frowned, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, Cap'n. Right away!" he replied.

Wobbling over to the rest of the crew, he relayed the message. "Prepare the long boat! Make ready to journey to the island!" he called. The crew groaned as they nursed their wounds, nevertheless rushing about to ready the long boat.

Then with a flourish the Captain descended the steps from his cabin to the main deck, sauntering towards the boat and the mass of his crew, which had formed into a large group in the middle of the deck.

"Men, today is the day we shall catch that blasted boy!" Hook shouted in an effort to raise not only the crew's diminished spirits, but also his own. "Today we shall taste our sweet revenge! That mere slip of a boy cannot and will not simply ruin our ship, our lives, and our spirits without the spilling of his own blood, now can he?"

Despite the fact that the crew had heard different variations of the same spiel countless times before, one of which included earlier that day if you recalled the battle, they roared with rage once more, for sitting back and watching was not an option.

"Right then! Jukes, Smee, Graves and Turner, you're with me! The rest of you…enjoy your time off, for it will be a while until your next."

With that, Hook spun around, climbing into the long boat along with the other pirates he had named, and the boat was lowered into the water.

As soon as the small dingy was out of sight, the crew gave a cheer. "Bring out the rum!" a random pirate called. And so they did.

_And Now We're Back To Robyn!_

Groaning, Robyn gripped her stomach as the pain rippled through her body. Giving herself a cursory check, she discovered that the boy had not in fact slashed any vital organs. In fact, he missed any organs all together, only hitting muscle.

Breathing a sigh of relief at her good luck, Robyn dragged herself up onto her feet. She was all too aware that she was not quite out of danger yet, as she still had to stop the bleeding and clean the wound.

It was then that she heard a splash off in the distance, as well as cheering. The pirates. They were coming to shore in a long boat! "Crapo," she muttered as she struggled to hide herself in the brush of the jungle before they noticed her. This was officially the worst day ever. And Robyn Jackson had had her fair share of bad days.

Murmuring to herself about her luck, she pulled up her shirt to check out her wound again. If she wanted to avoid infection, she would have to clean it. Fast. And something told her that the kid wouldn't have alcohol with him, if she could sneak past him at all. No, there was only one place she was certain she could get her hands on such a drink.

The pirates.

As the long boat grew closer and closer to the land, Robyn began to hatch a plan. She obviously couldn't swim there in her condition. Besides, her blood would attract things she didn't want to attract. She needed to either A) build a boat, or B) steal the one the pirates had. Since speed was necessary before Captain Codfish over there returned, the second option was her favored one.

When the boat beached, Robyn held her breath. She hoped to high heaven that they wouldn't notice her in her hiding place. The hook-handed man climbed out first, followed by Smee, the tattoo guy, a really hot-looking guy (though not as hot as the Captain), and finally a chubby man holding a coconut. A coconut with a face drawn on it.

"Graves!" Captain Hottie said right before he entered the jungle. "Watch the boat! Don't let Pan get to it!" The chubby man, Graves, frowned and glanced back at the boat. He obviously didn't want to guard it..

Then, as if it was an epiphany, Graves looked enlightened. He held up his coconut to his face and smiled. "Stewart, watch the boat," he said, placing the nut down in the long boat carefully before racing off after the others.

It was Robyn's big chance. As soon as Graves disappeared, she leapt up and hobbled over to the boat. She had to get out of there before Hook noticed Graves had left his post to a coconut. She pushed off as fast as she could and hopped in, pulling out the oars. She then proceeded to row as quickly as possible.

About halfway through her journey, she glanced down at the coconut. It's smile was creepy. "Stewart, stop it. You're creeping me out," she said out loud. Great. Now she was talking to a coconut.

The coconut sat there. Robyn stopped rowing and was about to toss it over board when she heard a roar from the island. Hook. Robyn forgot the coconut and rowed like a mad woman until she reached the ship. Everyone was bellow deck, and from the off key singing, she assumed they were already drunk. _Good_, thought Robyn. It would make her life a lot easier.

She began to climb up the side of the ship, but glanced down once more. She couldn't just leave Stewart, she decided, and scooped him up. Out of convenience, she shoved him into her shirt so she could climb with both hands. It hurt like Hell, but at least it stopped some of the bleeding.

When she finally pulled herself onto the deck of the ship, she huffed and puffed and collapsed onto the wood. Climbing a ship with a hole in your stomach area was hard.

When she came to her senses, she pulled herself up and snuck down towards the merry sounding crew. It wasn't hard to find them.

She decided the best way to sneak past a bunch of drunk people was to pretend she belonged. So she strolled through the room casually, avoiding people's glances and lines of vision, and picked up a random bottle of rum.

Bingo.

She was right about to leave when she was stopped by a nasty looking pirate with one ear. "Oy, girlie. Whats youse doin' on this 'ere pirate ship? We havn't 'ad a woman 'ere for…years, I thinks," he slurred. Robyn blinked, wide eyed. "Um, I do the laundry?" she said, hoping he was as drunk as he sounded. The man nodded. "Okay, then. How's 'bout youse and I 'ave a little fun, then ey?" he asked, a glint in his eye. "Um, no thanks. I'm…pregnant!" she gestured towards the coconut-stuffed shirt.

The man shrugged and walked away. Damn, he was drunk! She continued her walk out, but just as she was about to escape the drunken mass she ran face first into something hard, tall, wet, and warm.

Hook.

**Cliffhanger! I love these things! I know, you hate me…. But hey! I made this one extra long! You should be thanking me! Until next time, my lovelies!**

**Livvy**


End file.
